Gaihla
Gaihla is a Zen Master of the Wolf Clan. Overview Not much is known about Gaihla. She dwells in the deepest, oldest woodlands, and according to the tales she is a solitary druidess or forest goddess, or something in-between. Hundreds of years old, she has been known to disappear for decades and live out the time as a giant oak tree. All forests and growing things are under her protection. Stories about Gaihla have been surfacing among Serpent Clan members since the day the Wolf Clan arrived on the island of Battle Realms. Reports make her out to be a druidess and state that wherever she appears, strange occurrences always follow. For instance, one such report claims that a farmer saw a slender woman, believed to be Gaihla, standing in his rice paddy. Later that spring, the farmer had the most bountiful crop ever. Other reports from hunters claim that a woman somehow made the forest around them move, causing them to lose their prey. Not all reports of Gaihla's appearances are as harmless, however. Some Serpent settlers claim to have been warned by the same mysterious woman not to tear down the forest for the purpose of building homes. Often when these warnings went unheeded, some settlers' bodies would be found gouged in a hundred places, or worse, entire villages would simply disappear as if they never existed. The Serpent Clan regularly sent raiding parties out into the woods to try to hunt down Gaihla; most never returned from their expeditions. During one such raid, however, Gaihla was pursued deep into the forest, where she was confronted by one of the Serpent Clan's warlocks. While even the warlock wasn't a match for Gaihla, she lost control of her own powers during the confrontation, and witnesses claimed that Gaihla transformed into a massive tree. Whether that tall tale is true or not, reports of Gaihla sightings have all but ceased since that day... Despite her allegiance to life, she can be a vicious fighter, wielding a wreath of thorns in battle against those who would threaten the forests. Her relationship with plant life is mysterious - she moves unimpeded through the densest undergrowth, and any crops thrive in her very presence. Journeys Gaihla can be recruited in the original Battle Reams campaign, provided the player has chosen to side with the Dragon Clan. In the relevant mission, a group of Wolf Pitch Slingers will be burning forests to help with their mining projects; as they burn the trees however, they are also causing Gaihla great pain. After Otomo and Shinja has dealt with the Pitch Slingers, Gaihla curses the miners and joins forces with the Dragon Clan, promising that the miners will "pay for their recklessness". As long as Gaihla is kept alive throughout the mission she will be available for future missions by summoning her from the Keep. Gaihla also appears in Grayback's Journey as a major character in assisting on his journey. In one mission, she rests up in Tao's monastery temporarily. After the mission is finished, she was recovered and continue along with Grayback and the Wolves. Usage As Gaihla strongly resists Piercing, Blunt and Magic damage types, she can sustain hard hits from the enemy watchtowers, while the demolition units will be taking those down. It's important to note that Gaihla is unique (because of the instant area- of- effect healing) and the only healer in the Wolf Clan, meaning the top prioritiy should be usage of her Battle Gear. That being said, Gaihla is best left idle, always recovering stamina and healing allies. Gaihla is still a weak fighter, so it's wise to keep her away from the enemies, but she can still assist her allies by running in the middle of a fight and using her battle gear, to then run back to a safe place (like forests that don't reduce her eyesight due to one of her innate abilities). The "Herbalist" 4 Yang technique (ugprade) from the Vitality Garden will benefit Gaihla greatly, boosting her already high health regeneration. Gaihla can be put near the rice fields to make rice grow much faster (one of the innate abilities). After she throws the flowers around, the rice grows back at a very fast rate, quicker than if you would water it. Battle Gear Trivia *As of BattlePack3 & 1.50q, Gaihla is the only Hero with three strong resistances and three weaknesses, no weapons dealing 'normal' damage (50% - 100%) against her. In earlier versions, her only weakness was Fire. *In the early Battle Realms builds, Gaihla's overall character deisign was a bit different: long green hair and a more revealing attire. Her original Chant of Life also functioned differently, slowly healing allies even during combat; this might be the prototype for the Serpent Witch's Vampiric Gaze. *Gaihla has 450 HP. Gallery Wolf Hero Gaihla.jpg|Gaihla Concept Art BRGAIHLA -RUSSIANBRGROUPARCHVES-.jpg|Gaihla Concept Art EarlyGaihla.jpg|Beta screenshot showing different Gaihla design and older Chant of Life. GaihlaBGUse1.jpg|Gaihla using Chant Of Life 1. GaihlaBGUse2.jpg|Gaihla using Chant Of Life 2. Quotes (Move) *''"I hear"'' *''"The trees call"'' *''"Earth abides"'' *''"Alright"'' *''"I lead"'' *''"Very well"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"A thorn on our side!"'' *''"To protect"'' *''"Nature protects!"'' *''"Attacking!"'' *''"Forward!"'' *''"To serve!" '' Quotes (Kill) * "One for the forest!" * "BEGONE!" * "Blood feeds the Earth!" Quotes (Healed) * "Like sunlight!" * "Nourishment!" Quotes (Death) * "The forest needs me" * "Feed, the tree" Category:Zen Masters Category:Wolf clan Category:Healer Unit